The Library was Quiet
by CarbonCatalyst
Summary: Femslash, rated M for a reason. Hermione and Ginny have a romantic encounter in the library. R&R please. short, one shot.


Standard Disclaimer: this story contains a lesbian relationship (Femslash) between Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. All characters are the property of JK Rowling.

The library was quiet tonight; it was Christmas break so not many students took the time to do extra studying. In fact, Hermione Granger was the only person in the school library. She was studying a book on ancient Elfish runes and while she really enjoyed runes class, Hermione was completely distracted. Today was the first night of the break and this year almost no one was staying at school, Harry and Ron had left to go camping for a month and the Gryffindor common room was completely empty for the whole break. Hermione was looking forward to a relaxing break with her books and a quiet place to read them. She wasn't worried about being lonely; she didn't have many friends back home so being alone for the break wouldn't be a problem.

Just then Hermione heard a dull thud from some where behind her. Spinning around on her stool she turned to look for the source of the noise, but to her surprise, the library was still empty. After turning back to her book Hermione couldn't help feeling like she was being watched. After pushing this thought to the back of her mind she returned to the passage she was intent on finishing before dinner… that is until something confirmed the thought that she had benched to the back burner.

The lips that were planted on the nape of her neck were the softest and most delicate lips that Hermione could have imagined existing. As the lips moved from the base of her neck up to her ear, Hermione could feel the heat of this person's lips and breath. The heat was causing her blood to boil and her body to become aroused; the heat of this simple series of kisses was starting to get to her and beginning to make her wet.

Hermione whipped around on the stool for a second time and lost her breath from what she saw. Standing in front of her wearing a crimson halter-top and a black mini skirt was a very smug looking Ginny Weasley.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left for the break" the surprise and desire in Hermione's voice was blatantly obvious.

"It's nice to see you too," the sultry redhead cooed, "I just thought you might like some company during the break."

"Hmm, you know how much I like your company Ginny."

With one quick movement Hermione wrapped her arms around the tall strong redhead chaser and pulled her into a deep and long kiss. As the kiss continued Hermione could feel a pair of strong hands rest on her hips and begin to creep farther back to grasp Hermione's perfect butt. After massaging her cheeks for a moment or two Ginny grabbed hard and lifted Hermione clear of her stool. After feeling herself being lifted up Hermione wrapped her legs around her lover and moved her kisses down to her neck where she proceeded to kiss and bite the taller girl. This elicited a soft moan from Ginny's Lips, "Oh Hermione, I couldn't stay away; you just mean to much to me".

"I know I do," Hermione replied, "and you mean just as much to me, why do you think I have been reading the same page for the last three hours? I can't get you out of my mind."

"Hush now; this isn't the time to talk." And with that Ginny pushed Hermione back on the table she was now sitting on, and crawled up on top of her and began to kiss her again while fumbling with the fly of Hermione's jeans. After getting the jeans open she jumped to the floor and pulled off the intruding pair of pants, as well as her own skirt. Then the sexy redhead climbed back up onto the table and lay down next to the girl she loved and began to kiss her again while at the same time rubbing her warm strong hand on her lovers pierced belly button, slowly she moved her hand higher to gently tease Hermione's soft supple breasts. Of course Hermione was getting incredibly wet by this point and a dark patch on her red Victories Secret panties was becoming more and more visible with every passing moment.

After a couple of moments of this the two women were wound up to the point of no return. Grabbing their discarded clothes the girls rushed down the deserted halls to the portrait of the fat lady and after saying the password (this week it was "torturous") the girl slipped inside the common room to find it empty, as they expected it to, being the only two members of this house in the whole castle.

"Now we get the whole place to our selves…" Ginny moaned as she kissed Hermione again.

She two young women stood there kissing until Hermione tripped the taller girl onto the sheepskin rug by the roaring fire and began to remove the rest of their clothing. By the time they were naked the fur had magically stoked itself (responding to the sexual tension in the room) to roughly the size of a raging bonfire, the resulting heat in the room causing the girls to begin to sweat buckets.

By this point Hermione had pinned Ginny to the floor and moved between the redheads spread legs and began to kiss her soft freckled thighs, then she moved to the dripping wet pussy and carefully and slowly spread her lips with her tongue inhaling the sweet scent and tasting the divine flavor of the woman she loved. After just a few precious moments of this Ginny's back began to arch in the air as the sounds of divine bliss escaped past her lips, this continued until in one final spasm of ecstasy she screamed Hermione's name into the heavens.

"Thank you my precious that was amazing… now it's your turn." And with a wicked grin Ginny switched places with Hermione and returned the favor so fervently that Hermione screamed to the heavens three times.

Thanks for reading, if you review it I'll respond. Thanks again.


End file.
